A Cartoon's Christmas Adventure
by Alter Shead
Summary: Eddy creates the ultimate Christmas scham, as he, Double D and Ed travel throughout the world, singing Christmas songs house by house, one quarter at a time, until Christmas Eve. Crossover with various cartoon and Anime characters.
1. Prologue

Ok everyone, here I am to present you my first ever Original Christmas Story, which is called: A Cartoon's Christmas Adventure. Ok now, everyone, I won't make you wait any longer, so read on.

Disclaimer: I don't own any cartoon, anime or video game characters used in this story.

* * *

The story starts out in a neighbourhood in Peach Creek Estates, mostly called Cul-de-Sac. Everyone is enjoying the feeling of the upcoming Christmas. But wait, three kids are now singing in a house near by. Could they be any luckier? Well, we'll just have to wait, and see. 

**We wish you a Merry Christmas**

**We wish you a Merry Christmas**

**We wish you a Merry Christmas**

**And a happy New Year**

**Glad tidings we bring**

**To you and your kin**

**Glad tidings for Christmas**

**And a happy New Year**

"… No way, dorks!" Kevin said, while laughing, slamming the door shut.

Eddy was now fuming in anger, as he was almost breaking the empty jar in his hands.

"Well Eddy, seems like we're in a critical situation here! But we can still catch up if we hurry to the next door!" Double D said, trying to calm Eddy down.

"WHAT NEXT DOOR, SOCKHEAD? THERE ARE NO MORE HOUSES! WE SANG IN EVERY HOUSE IN THE CUL-DE-SAC!" Eddy said, really angry. "Besides, we're on the night of December 22, Christmas is coming!"

"Well then, seems like no one likes our songs!" Double D said. "But maybe in some other part in the world people would listen to our songs!"

"I HEARD SANTA CLAUS LIVES IN THE TERROR MOUNTAIN, AND PREPARES ARMED TOYS TO DESTROY EVERY CHILDREN IN THE WORLD!" Ed said, more stupidly than ever.

Both Eddy and Double D looked at Ed with their eyes wide, but decided to ignore him.

"It's not like we're gonna travel all around the world in the night of Christmas Eve, singing Christmas songs house by house!" said Eddy, sarcastically.

"I didn't say that Eddy, but…" Double D was cut off when Eddy then grabbed Double D and Ed, and brought them to Double D's garage.

"Eddy, could you explain me what was the meaning of all these hurries?" asked Double D.

"Double D, you truly are a genius!" Eddy said.

"I still don't get it… Wait, you said I was genius? May I was what remark I said that made you understand that?" Double D asked, smiling.

"The part when you said that someone else in the world would like our songs!" Eddy said, now leaving both Ed and Double D confused.

Double D was still trying to figure out what Eddy said, when he saw Eddy carrying three hammers, a box full of nails and some pieces of wood.

"Hum, Eddy what is this all for?" asked Double D, completely confused.

"We're gonna build a ship to make us travel around the world, to sing Christmas songs to everyone!" Eddy said, completely shocking Double D.

"EDDY, ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND? WE'LL NEVER DO THAT, NOT EVEN IN A MILLION YEARS!" Double D, his eyes wide open.

"Well, maybe I am out of my mind! After all, it's Christmas, right?" Eddy added. "Now me and Ed will grab some stuff while you make the plans for the flying ship!"

"Curse my instant and mindless vocabulary!" Double D whispered to himself, as he grabbed a piece of paper and pencil, and started drawing the plans for the ship.

* * *

After an hour, Ed opened the garage door, but he opened it too hard and the door fell to the ground. 

"Wow, way to go lumpy! Well, anyway, HERE'S OUR FLYING SHIP!" Eddy said, as the scene shows a flying ship made of wood.

It had been very well painted, with yellow stars painted, and some white straws. It then showed some letters, which formed the words: The Christmas Eds.

"Ok Eddy, we've built the ship! But that doesn't mean that it can fly! And I don't think that we've got the time to…" Double D was then cut off by Eddy.

"Who said that we're going away now? Let's meet here tomorrow, at 09:00 pm! I'll bring my jar, so we can fill it up when we get home!" Eddy said, as he left to his house, along with Ed.

Double D was still shocked about what was happening.

"I still can't figure out what happened to Eddy to be having such abnormal acts! This Christmas spirit must be like a disease to Eddy!" said Double D, as he walked out.

* * *

The scene changes to Eddy's bedroom, where he is reading a letter. He then fell asleep, as the piece of paper fell to the floor. The morning then arrived, as the scene then changes, and shows the three Eds on Double D's garage, preparing everything for their ride. 

"Eddy, I'll have to repeat what I said yesterday, this is completely crazy, and it's not you anymore! You believe that this wooden-made ship will fly!" said Double D.

"Give me a break, Double D! I know I haven't been acting normal recently, but it's no big deal!" said Eddy, as he grabbed the jar, and placed it inside the ship. "Besides, think on the big reward we'll get!"

"JAWBREAKERS, DOUBLE D! MANY JAWBREAKERS UNDER THE TREE!" Ed yelled, as everyone covered their ears.

"Will you shut it, monobrown? No one else can hear this, only us!" said Eddy, placing a hand over Ed's mouth. "Now, as I was saying, I think we'll get really rich with this thing!"

"I got nothing left to say, Eddy! Do whatever it takes, but in the end, I hope you don't get disappointed!" said Double D, walking out, along with Ed.

"That's what you think, Double D!" Eddy said to himself.

* * *

Later that night, Eddy, Double D and Ed are now inside the ship, as Ed was sitting in the driver's seat. 

"Sorry lumpy, but I'm the one driving this baby!" Eddy said, as he pushed Ed away. "Ok Double D, how do I initiate this?"

"Press the green button in front of you, and then…" it was too late, as suddenly the ship started levitating and it blasted off.

While in the air, Double D was on his seat, shocked with what was happening.

"I… I can't believe this, Eddy! We are really flying, we really are flying!" Double D said, excitedly.

"And you were still doubting me, sockhead?" asked Eddy.

They then kept on flying away, until they were out of sight.

* * *

To Be Continued 

Well, here's the prologue. I hope you people get to enjoy this story as much as me. Also, in case you've noticed Eddy's OCCness, don't think that I'm not aware of it, for everything will be explained later in the story. Also, on another note…

I just ask you people to read my friend Sharidakan Tragurity's stories. But in his fic, Fan Fiction 2: The Battle for Earth, stop reading it until chapter 6, ok? Well, I wish you all a happy rest of the day.


	2. Alien Kidnapping in Hawaii

… Oh, hello everyone, and welcome back to "A Cartoon's Christmas Adventure". I just wanted to thank you all for the marvellous reviews that the prologue received. You've encouraged me more than enough to continue this story. Ok then, read on.

Disclaimer: I don't own any cartoon, anime or video game characters used in this story.

* * *

The story continues, as the Eds' Flying Ship is now blasting off, with whatever directions Eddy gives. Ed is driving, but it seems that neither Eddy nor Double D notice that. 

"Well Double D, what will be our first target?" asked Eddy.

"If my calculations are correct, we may be heading to the Islands of Hawaii!" Double D said, tapping on his calculator.

"Cool, an Exotic Christmas! Just what we needed to get started in this trip! Man, I can only imagine the quantity of pigeons around the globe!" said Eddy, with his trademark evil smile.

"You see, Eddy…" suddenly, an alert from the ship rings loudly, and Double D smells trouble.. "WHAT'S HAPPENING? WHY DID THE ALARM GOT TURNED ON?"

That's when Ed, Double D and Eddy notice that they were in a collision course with two towers. That's when it hit Double D.

"Wait a minute Eddy, if we're here talking, then who's driving the ship?" Double D said, as he and Eddy then looked at each other, shocked.

"ED IS DRIVING THE SHIP!" both of them said.

"Hey Double D, I know those towers! Aren't those… the Twin Towers?" Eddy asked.

Double D looked again, and confirmed that.

"ED, WATCH OUT FOR THOSE TOWERS RIGHT AHEAD!" Double D practically screamed, as they were about to crash against the Twin Towers.

"Where's the Teleportation panel?" Ed asked, pressing as many buttons as he could.

"ED, THIS IS NOT ONE OF YOUR COMIC BOOK SHIPS!" Double D said.

"Oh, give me that lumpy, before Double D blasts a vein or two!" said Eddy, as he pushed Ed out of the driver's seat and took control of the ship.

The ship was two seconds away from crashing against the Twin Towers, but luckily Eddy managed to make the ship fly up in the air, until it was high enough for them not to crash against the towers. The three Eds both sighed, as they were now flying normally.

* * *

Ed and Eddy were fighting for who would be driving the ship, and Double D was getting frustrated. 

"C'mon Eddy, let me drive the ship!" begged Ed.

"No way Ed, last time you almost got us killed!" Eddy said.

"But it won't happen again, Eddy! PLEASE, LET ME DRIVE!" Ed requested, once again.

Double D then got between the two of them, and pressed a yellow button on the keyboard of the ship.

"Hey, what did you do?" Eddy asked.

"I set the ship in the Auto Pilot, so we can fly to Hawaii without any injuries!" Double D answered.

Eddy then sat on the driver's seat and Double D and Ed sat on the seats on the right and left side of Eddy's seat.

* * *

It was now 10:15 pm, and the ship landed on the beach of one the Hawaiian Islands. Double D then decided to hide the ship behind of the giant boulders on the beach. After hiding it perfectly behind the boulders, they walked out to find a house. What they didn't know was that someone was watching them. The same person that was watching them started speaking to some kind of walkie-talkie. 

"Dr. Hamsterviel, I found the boy you were after! It seems that he's with some two other stupid kids!" said the mysterious stranger.

"Well then, proceed on capturing him when he's not expecting! That way, my plan shall succeed!" said the voice in the walkie-talkie.

"Very well, sir! I shall now proceed on capturing him!" said the mysterious stranger.

Suddenly, another voice was heard on the other side of the walkie-talkie.

"Hey doc, do you want a cheese sandwich? I made it now!" said the voice on the other side of the walkie-talkie, as the mysterious stranger sighs and turns the walkie-talkie off.

* * *

The Eds were now walking in the jungle, being bitten by mosquitoes. 

"Damn mosquitoes!" Eddy said, trying to get rid of them.

"Well, it's one of the downsides of going into an exotically place! It's always full of strange and pesky bugs!" said Double D, also trying to get rid of them.

"Hey guys look, there's a house!" Ed said, pointing to the house near by.

They then runned like maniacs, until they reached the entrance of the house. They then prepared themselves.

"Ok guys, you know the lyrics, right? Well then, let's knock, and sing!" said Eddy, as he knocked on the door, and it was answered by a little girl.

"Hello, what do you wish?" the little girl asked.

"Hum, we're here to sing you some good, old Christmas songs!" Eddy said. "A quarter for song, you decide how many you wanna hear!"

"Ok then, let me reunite everyone, so we can hear those! Wait a minute!" the little girl said, as she walked to the inside of the house. "Also, my name's Lilo!"

"Ok Lilo, we'll wait!" Double D said, as they waited for awhile.

Suddenly, someone came from behind Double D, and placed him inside a bag, and runned away to the inside of the jungle, without neither one of the Eds to notice. Finally, Lilo came with a blue dog-like creature, a one-eyed person, an older woman and a strange person with extra eyes. Ed and Eddy almost freaked out when they saw the one eyed man and the other one with the extra eyes.

"This is my, hum… dog, named Stitch! This here is my older sister, Nani! And these two are Pleakley and Jumba!" said Lilo, introducing everyone.

Lilo then noticed something while looking at the Eds.

"Hey, wasn't there another guy with you? That kid with the weird sock on his head?" Lilo asked, and that's when the Eds noticed that Double D was missing.

"Wait, where's Double D? He was here a minute ago!" Eddy said, looking around for Double D.

"The little bastard must be too ashamed to meet everyone!" Ed said, while Eddy just rolled his eyes.

Suddenly, Stitch smelt something on the ground.

"Lilo, Sitch found footprints! Big ones!" said Stitch. "Maybe those are from big dummy head!"

"Your dog can talk? Cool!" Ed said.

"Maybe he was the one who took your friend! We gotta find him!" Lilo said.

"Well, he IS the one who understands all things on the ship, so we really have to find him!" said Eddy, as he, Ed and Lilo were now following Stitch. "Also, who's big dummy head?"

"Hum, I'll explain everything later! Right now, we gotta find your friend! And I and Stitch have a hint about who it is!" Lilo said.

* * *

After ten minutes of following Stitch, they ended up in front of a giant space ship. 

"COOL, I FINALLY FOUND EVIL TIM'S SPACESHIP!" Ed said, excitedly.

"Whatever Ed! So, care to explain what this is all about?" asked Eddy to Lilo.

After all the explanations, both Eddy and Ed were shocked about what they heard. Lilo and Sitch were alien hunters, who caught missing experiments, created by a former evil genius.

"Well, we still have to save Double D! I wonder what's happening in there!" Eddy said.

* * *

Inside the spaceship, Gantu and a hamster-like creature were now in front of a tied up Double D. 

"I am Dr. Hamsterviel, an evil genius who is trying to take over the whole Universe!" said Dr. Hamsterviel, but it seemed that it didn't scare Double D one bit. "Now, you may build this machine here the right way, or the wrong way! The wrong will be more fun… to me, of course"

"Oh, great! You're going to torture the information out of the kid! Maybe I could do that!" said the experiment 625.

"What are you going to do to him? Feed him sandwiches to death?" Gantu said.

"Well, it's not like your Tae-Kwan-Get-Your-Butt-Kicked will be any more useful here, fish-head!" said 625, making Gantu angry.

Seemed like it was fascinating Double D everytime Dr. Hamsterviel threatened him, or that 625 and Gantu argued. Gantu then decided to break the silence.

"Hey, aren't you listening to Dr. Hamsterviel? Are you going to build the machine or what?" asked Gantu.

"Oh yes, but how did you found out about me?" asked Double D.

"That was the tricky part, for you see… we searched for young geniuses that wouldn't be too hard on catching! Every file on our computer shows kids with high IQs, and yours was one of the most acceptable!" explained Dr. Hamsterviel.

"I see! Actually, I do feel complimented! Now, according to the plans on the machine you want, I think that the only thing you need is…" suddenly, a voice was heard.

"No Double D, don't tell him!" said Lilo, as she, Ed, Eddy and Stitch appeared. "He'll use that machine to conquer the Universe, by capturing the alien experiments!"

"You were trying to use it to conquer the Universe?" asked Double D to Dr. Hamsterviel, who sighed.

"I mentioned that I was an evil genius, trying to conquer the Universe!" said Dr. Hmasterviel.

"Oh sorry, I must have ignored that last comment!" Double D said, making Dr. Hamsterviel fume in anger.

"AH, FORGET THIS! GANTU, CATCH THE LITTLE ANNOYING GIRL AND 626! AND THOSE OTHER KIDS, TOO!" said Dr. Hamsterviel, as a fight between Gantu and Stitch began.

Gantu tried to strike Stitch with a laser gun, but ended up missing his target. Stitch then jumped and kicked Gantu right in the face. Gantu fell backwards, while Stitch caught his laser gun and crushed it with his bare hands. While that was happening, Ed and Eddy sneaked up and untied Double D. The three of them decided to make a plan to catch Dr. Hamsterviel and Gantu.

"Hey, Mr. Fish-Head, catch!" said Ed, as he easily took out a pipe from the ship, surprising everyone, and throwed it to Gantu, striking him in the head.

Gantu was now under a huge net placed by Double D. Eddy was holding the rope.

"NOW EDDY, DROP THE NET!" Double D said, as Eddy let go of the rope, and the net dropped right onto Gantu.

"DAMN KIDS!" Gantu yelled, as he struggled to get away from the net, but with no success.

Dr. Hamsterviel was now surrounded by the three Eds, Lilo and Stitch.

"Ok you little rat, you wanna do this the right way, or the wrong way? It'll be more fun for us if you choose the wrong way!" said Double D, smiling evilly.

"You kids must be joking if you think you can catch the mighty… HEY, WHAT THE…?" Stitch then came from behind Hamsterviel, and locked him in a small cage. "Damn you, 626! One day I'll catch you, and use you to take over the whole Universe!"

"Yeah, yeah, but for now, you'll be staying in there, locked until the Galactic Alliance notices you've escaped, and comes to lock you in a bigger cell!" Lilo said, as Stitch and the Eds laughed.

* * *

Later, after the Galactic Police came to arrest Gantu and Dr. Hamsterviel, Lilo, Stitch, Pleakley and Jumba were al reunited in the Living-Room of Lilo's house, listening to the song that the Eds were singing. They were now finishing their song, which was called "Jingle Bell Rock". 

**What a bright time, it's the right time**

**To rock the night away**

**Jingle bell time is a swell time**

**To go gliding in a one-horse sleigh**

**Giddy-up jingle horse, pick up your feet**

**Jingle around the clock**

**Mix and a-mingle in the jingling feet**

**That's the jingle bell,**

**That's the jingle bell,**

**That's the jingle bell rock.**

Everyone clapped, as Nani placed a quarter in Eddy's jar. Pleakley seemed intrigued by the song.

"I must hear those intriguing Christmas songs more often! They seem pretty interesting!" Pleakley said.

"Hum Pleakley, they're supposed to be fun, not interesting!" Lilo said, but it seemed that Pleakley didn't hear that.

"Well people, I'm sorry but we're off! We really need to finish our tour before Christmas Eve!" said Eddy.

When the trio was about to leave, Lilo runned to them, and asked them something that shocked everyone.

"Can I come with you guys?" asked Lilo, as she turned to Nani. "Can I Nani, please can I?"

"I don't think so, Lilo! You're too young to ride with them, especially around the globe!" said Nani.

"But Nani, c'mon, let me go! I really wanna go around the world, singing Christmas songs to everyone! See this as a Christmas gift to me!" said Lilo, and Nani just sighed.

"Ok whatever, you can go! But take Stitch with you, so you don't get lost or hurt!" Nani said, as Lilo hugged her. "Be carefull alright! And you three take care of her, ok?"

"No problem, lady! We'll take care of Lilo!" said Double D, as the three Eds left with Lilo and Stitch.

* * *

The scene changes to the Eds, Lilo and Stitch inside the hip, flying up in the air. Lilo was talking to Double D and Stitch, while Ed and Eddy were arguing for who would take the driver's seat. 

"Oh, for God's sake, stop arguing! That's not gonna get you anywhere!" said Double D, as Stitch then sneaked from behind and sat in the driver's seat.

Eddy and Ed then sighed, as they sat on the seats on the right and left side of the driver's seat. The trip the continued, more calm than ever, as it was now snowing silently.

To Be Continued

* * *

Well, I've finally finished this chapter. I hope you liked it, and that the characters stayed "in-character". Well then, see you all in chapter 2, and don't forget to drop a review... or maybe two, you decide. 


	3. New York, here we battle?

Hey everyone, I'm back again for more adventures of the Eds, who are now with the company of Lilo and Stitch. Also, to answer many of the questions that my fellow reviewers made:

Ed cursing: The word Ed said was «bastard», but I know I once saw an episode where Ed said "little bastard", so I suppose that it's not out of character.

The constant use of the "D" word: It's a minor curse, and most people say it normally. But if you feel offended, or don't like its use, I'll use it rarely.

The use of the Twin Towers: The Eds' ship almost crashing against the Twin Towers was a spoof of the 9/11, as an insult to whoever had the retarded idea of crashing it against the Towers. In this story, the incident of 9/11 never happened.

I have a high respect for the people and heroes who died there, so therefore, let's read on.

Disclaimer: I don't own any cartoon, anime or video game character used in this story.

* * *

The story continues as the ship is flying normally, and on the inside are the Eds, and their new friends Lilo and Stitch. They were now seeing the Statue of Liberty from the windows of the ship. 

"Great, we're in New York! I heard this was where Jake Long lived!" said Lilo, while Stitch nodded. "You remember him, right Stitch?"

"Yeah, me remembers Jake very well!" said Stitch.

Suddenly, the ship started shaking violently.

"What's happening, Double D?" Eddy asked, as Double D was checking the controls.

"The controls aren't answering! I think we'll crash sooner enough!" Double D answered.

The ship then started heading towards the ground, until it finally struck the ground. Everyone then came from the ship, very dizzy.

"Don't be alarmed, please remain calm! Is anyone hurt?" asked Double D, but it seemed that no one was hurt.

* * *

After a few more minutes, they were now in the streets. It was 11:30 pm, and everyone was starving. 

"Hum guys, I'm hungry! I should've asked that yellow thing to make me a gravy sandwich before we blasted off!" said Ed.

"You mean 625?" asked Lilo.

"Nope, I meant my mom!" said Ed, stupidly.

"But that doesn't make any sense!" said Lilo, but Eddy tapped her in the shoulder.

"Don't try to understand, or you'll have more than one headache!" Eddy said, as they kept on walking in the streets.

Suddenly, they heard voices coming from a dark ally. They then saw a strange creature talking to an old man in a dark robe. The creature was just like a normal person only that its skin was blue, and he had pointy ears.

"My Master, I've finally found a victim for your plan! The victim is a dragon, a young dragon with a blood so pure that could melt the entire world!" said the blue creature to its Master.

"And what is the name of our dragon?" asked the old man.

"I think some people call him… Jake Long!" said the blue creature, as the old man raised an eyebrow.

"Very well, you gave me the information I needed! Unfortunately, I cannot give you what you wished!" said the old man, as the creature raised an eyebrow. "But I can give you what many suffering creatures like you wished, but never had the chance to get!"

"Oh great, and what is it?" asked the creature, as the old man smirked while his hand in the air.

"DEATH!!!" yelled the old man, as the creature burned to dust, leaving only its skeleton.

The Eds, Lilo and Stitch were terrified by what they had seen. That old man had killed that creature, in what seemed a matter of seconds. That's when Lilo remembered something.

"Oh my God, that horrible man is after Jake! C'mon guys, we gotta save him!" said Lilo, as Stitch nodded, but the Eds seemed to disagree with that.

"Hum Lilo, I don't think that's wise to do! I mean, look at what's left of the creature! Only dust and bones!" said Double D, with fear in his eyes.

"Well yeah, but we can't let that happen to Jake!" said Lilo.

"Besides little girl, we don't even know this Jake guy, so why should we help him?" asked Eddy.

"Because if he was in your place, he would help you guys! Now, if you don't want to help me, then I'm going with Stitch only!" said Lilo, as she started walking away.

The three Eds then stood there, thinking of what to do.

"Well, we did promise Nani that we would take good care of Lilo!" said Double D.

"YOU PROMISED sockhead!" said Eddy, as Double D then got an annoyed face.

"Very well Eddy, thank you for nothing!" said Double D, as he walked away. "WAIT LILO, WAIT A MINUTE!"

Ed then decided to follow Lilo, Double D and Stitch, when Eddy stopped him.

"And where do you think you're going, lumpy?" asked Eddy, trying to stop Ed.

"Following our friends, Eddy!" said Ed, as he easily pushed Eddy aside.

Eddy then fumed in anger, as after ten seconds of thinking, he also decided to follow them.

"AM I THE ONLY ONE HERE WHO CAN THINK RIGHT?" asked Eddy, angrily, as he followed them.

* * *

After walking for a while, they spotted Jake talking to two of his friends. From what they heard, their names were Trixie and Spud. 

"Hey Jake, guess who's back?" yelled Lilo, as Jake turned to Lilo, and opened his wide.

"Hum, Lilo? What the heck are you doing here, and how did you got here?" asked Jake, sceptically.

"I'll explain that later, right now you are in…" Lilo couldn't finish her sentence because from behind Jake was the old man.

"Too late Lilo, just too late!" said Eddy.

"Well, if you had came with me in the first place, instead of arguing…" said Lilo, as Double D nodded.

"She's right, you know!" said Double D.

"Foolish mortals, there is no one on this world that can stop me!" said the old man.

"And what's your name, grandpa?" asked Spud, mocking with him.

"My name is Professor Felix, also known as the Blind Darkness!" said Professor Felix. "Because I'm really blind, but because of that I have more powerful senses, and developed a hundred of them, too!"

"Oh man, why do the bad guys always get the cooler names and cooler moves?" Trixie replied, as she and the rest of them, except for Stitch and Jake, tried to get away from Professor Felix.

"Well, I'm not afraid of you, Professor Freak! I'm going to teach you a butt-kicking lesson! Dragon, NOW!" Jake yelled, as he turned into a dragon.

Stitch and Jake then tried to punch Professor Felix at the same time, but they're attacks were reflected by something, and they thrown back. Professor Felix then laughed.

"You idiots, you just fell victims of my 10th sense! As long as I can feel your presences, an invisible shield created by my mind shall protect me from any attacks you send!" said Professor Felix, as he kept on laughing evilly.

"Aw man, this is not good!" said Jake, as he got up, along with Stitch and prepared to strike Professor Felix once again.

* * *

After ten minutes of failed attacks, Jake and Sitch were too tired to even move. 

"Oh for the Dark Lord's sake, I'm going to end this!" said Professor Felix, as from his back appeared tentacles, which grabbed Jake and Stitch.

"STITCH, JAKE!" screamed Lilo, as Jake and Stitch were getting their living life squeezed out of them. "We gotta do something, or they'll die!"

"Hey sockhead, this is the time where you should have one of those crazy ideas!" said Eddy, as Double D pondered on an idea to save them.

Suddenly, he got a brilliant idea.

"Guys, stay calm and don't move! His hundred senses are all based on movement, because that's the only way he can sense a person's presence!" said Double D, as he and everyone else, including Jake and Stitch stopped moving.

Professor Felix then stopped, as he dropped Jake and Stitch down, and his tentacles disappeared.

"What a smart mortal, you found my weakness! But that doesn't mean I can't destroy you idiots!" said Professor Felix, as he started mutating.

Everyone stared shocked at what was happening. His body was now growing extra arms, his teeth were getting sharper, his hair was growing, his eyes turned into a dark deep and his legs started bending. Suddenly, from his back came at least twenty tentacles and bug-like wings. He was also much taller.

"Ok, this is weirder than watching Spud dance!" said Trixie.

"HEY… oh wait, you're right!" said Spud, stupidly, almost matching Ed's stupidity.

"COOL, NOW I'VE FOUND EVIL TIM'S FAVORITE PET, ALL JUST IN ONE NIGHT!" yelled Ed, as the Eds roll their eyes.

Then, Professor Felix revealed his mutant-self. He was now a giant insect-like monster, and was pointing towards our heroes.

"That's right, you foolish mortals! This is my 100th sense, one called Genetic Mutation!" Professor Felix replied.

"Well Professor Freak, we've got some butt-kicking lessons to finish, and… OUCH!" said Jake, as Professor Felix had quickly bitten him in the arm, taking some of his blood out. "WHAT DID YOU JUST DO?"

"I took out some of your blood, the blood of a young dragon! Just one of the four things I need to lock Christmas away!" said Professor Felix, as he disappeared from view.

Everyone stood there, shocked. After all, Professor Felix was trying to lock away Christmas. And there they were, in the streets, at 01:30 am of December 24.

* * *

After a few minutes, everyone went to their homes, except for Jake. The Eds had already received their quarter by singing in Trixie's and Spud's homes. 

"Look guys, I gotta go with you! I already called my mom, and she knows it's important! I'll use Fu's Enchanted Mobile-Phone to stay in touch with him and Grandpa!" said Jake, as the others nodded.

Suddenly voices were heard from behind them. Trixie and Spud were now walking towards the Eds' ship.

"Hum guys, what are you doing here?" asked Jake, but he had an inch that he already knew the answer.

"Well, we're your friends Jake, so we'd never let you fight some evil villain without us!" said Trixie, as Spud nodded.

The others looked at Jake, who just shrugged.

"There's no way they'll go back now, so I guess they can come with us!" said Jake, but Double D was worried about something else.

"Hum guys, I don't want to alarm you, but our ship may not have enough power to handle our combined weight!" said Double D.

"Oh don't worry, Double D! I have a feeling she can carry this much, and many more!" said Eddy, as everyone was entering in the ship.

"Hum Eddy, that doesn't make any sense!" said Double D.

"Really, sockhead?" Eddy replied, as their ship blasted off into the sky, until it couldn't be seen.

To Be Continued

* * *

Ok, I know it was a little hurried, but Christmas is coming, and besides I know it wasn't that bad. Ok then, review away. 


	4. A Puzzling Mission pt 1

Well, hello everyone! Welcome back to " A Cartoon's Christmas Adventure", which I, unfortanetly, won't end on December 25! But I may end it next week, which is the most probable thing to happen! Ok then, I decided to take the advices made by you, my fellow readers...

Sharidakan Tragurity: I'll try and make the chapters longer, and cut out some OOCness!

AMX: I can't recall on what episode it was, but believe me, I heard it with my own ears, Ed said the «B» word! But mostly, everyone says that «b» word all the time, so I don't think it's that alarming! But, like I already said, if you feel offended, I'll reduce the curse using!

Faerie Jocelyn: I know that there has been too many Disney cartoons appearing, but this chapter won't just involve the Disney characters! It'll be in Domino Town, which is Yugi Motou's hometown! And also, I may not be able to make the main characters of this story go meet your requested characters, but I can make them be mentioned in the story!

Yellowfur: Thank you for the support and feedback, thank you another douzen times!

Neros Urameshi: Neros, old buddy, I hope we keep on helping eachothers out! And thanks, once again, for the review!

Also, in the final Author's Note of the epilogue, I shall post a list of spoofs and trivias of this story, like the ones in Wikipedia! Well then, people, read on...

Disclaimer: I don't own any cartoons, animes or video game characters used in this story.

* * *

Our story continues, but this time it does not continue in our heroes' ship. It starts in a Game Shop, in a town called Domino. A spiky haired kid is sleeping in his bed, with a golden pyramid lying beside his bed. The spiky haired kid is having a strange dream. Right now, the scene changes to his dream.

* * *

_The spiky-haired kid was now looking at a strange old man with a dark robe. Suddenly, the pyramid that was around the kid's neck started shining, and after a light blinded the whole place, the kid had now changed into an older and more determinant version of himself._

"_Tell me who you are, and what you want!" said the older version of the kid._

"_I want the pyramid that you hold around your neck! I want that pyramid, so I can finally lock away Christmas!" said the old man._

"_Lock away Christmas? Is this man crazy? Yugi, I may need your help!" thought the kid, as the younger version appeared beside the older version._

"_What is it, Yami?" asked the younger kid, who seemed to be called Yugi._

"_This man wants our Puzzle, and his plans involve locking away Christmas!" said the older version of the kid, who was called Yami._

_Suddenly, the old man started transforming into an insect-like beast. Yami was looking at the beast, and was shocked at the sight of the berserk enemy. The beast then lunged at Yami, who braced himself for the attack.

* * *

_

Yugi then wakes up violently, and looks around his bedroom. He quickly came to a conclusion that it had been just a nightmare. He then noticed that his Millenium Puzzle was shining brightly, and his clock showed that it was now 04:00 am. Moments later, it stopped shining, and the older version of Yugi appeared beside him.

"Yugi, did you had the same dream I had? From your expression, you must've seen something very disturbing!" said Yami, and Yugi nodded.

"Yeah, there was this old man that wanted to get our Puzzle! He then said some strange stuff about locking Christmas!" Yugi answered.

"Exactly like my dream! You know Yugi, this kind of situation always turns out to be true!" Yami replied.

"Yeah, but it's a little strange to see an old man transforming into a giant monster!" said Yugi. "But after all, we've faced real monsters before! Well, at least you did!"

"Right now, what matters is that we gotta figure out what that dream meant!" said Yami.

"Ok, Yami! But right now, I wanna go back to sleep! Have a rest of a good night, Yami!" said Yugi, as he pulled his covers up from his bed and closed his eyes.

"Same to you, Yugi!" Yami replied, as he disappeared from view, back into the Puzzle.

* * *

Some miles away from there, the Eds' ship was now flying above Domino Town. Double D was amazed by the upper view of Domino. It was amazing to be seeing such a marvellous town like Domino from up in the sky.

"Ok Double D, this may sound weird, but how did we blasted off from New York, and ended up in Japan?" asked Jake, confusingly.

"Well, if we hadn't let Ed drive the ship, our course wouldn't have changed!" Double D answered, but Eddy cut him of.

"If you had been paying more attention, this wouldn't have ever happened!" said Eddy, but this time it was Double D who cut him of.

"Well, what do you want us to do? Be taking turns to watch the driver's seat, so that Ed stays away? Or tie up Ed in the trunk, so that he doesn't mess around with the controls?" asked Double D, a bit angry.

"Actually Double D, we already did that!" said Lilo, as the scene shows Ed tied up inside the trunk, laughing stupidly.

Double D sighs, as they then land softly on Domino's Zoo. Eddy then thought of a perfect hideout to hide the ship from other people. Behind some giant trees, on the Zoo's most secret places, where people couldn't reach.

* * *

After everyone was in the outside, they decided to walk in the streets of the town, and find some houses to sing songs. Suddenly, Ed then picked a piece of paper from the ground, which had a picture of the front cover of "Kingdom Hearts 2" for PS2.

"Hey, this is the game I asked for Christmas!" said Ed, and everyone saw that it was Kingdom Hearts 2.

"Hum Ed, that's a game that has been released many months ago, it's not that recent!" said Spud. "Why didn't you asked to get «Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories» on Christmas?"

Everyone then slapped their foreheads.

"Now that's stupid to say! I think it's pretty obvious, isn't it?" Ed replied, as everyone nodded. "I haven't got a GBA!"

Everyone then sweetdropped in Anime style. Suddenly, they heard some kind of noise coming from the park.

"What's this noise? Sounded like an explosion!" said Trixie.

"That's because it IS an explosion, and it's coming from the park!" said Lilo, as everyone rushed to the park.

When they reached the park, they saw two teenagers holding some kind of disk on their arms, facing eachothers with monsters in front of them.

"Now I think I won this duel! Gemini Elf, destroy his Kuriboh!" said one of the teenagers, as the two elfs that were in front of him rushed to the other teenager's small monster.

Suddenly, one card that was face down on the teenager's side of the field was now flipped face-up.

"Bad luck, I activate my facedown Trap Card, Magic Cylinder, which re-directs that attack to your Life Points!" said the teenager, as two cylinders emerged from the face-up card.

The Gemini Elf entered in one of the cylinders, and re-appeared in the other, now heading towards its owner. The Gemini Elf then striked its owner, as the numbers on his disk dropped to zero.

* * *

Five minutes later, the gang were now eating some Hot-Dogs, Hamburgers and Coke. Eddy then swallowed hard on his Hot-Dog, as he prepared to speak.

"Hey Double D, care to explain what that was all about?" Eddy asked, as Double D nodded.

"You see Eddy, there is a very popular game all around Japan and other countries, called Duel Monsters! A game invented by the famous Maximillion Pegasus!" Double D explained, as the others thought about it.

"Seems like a pretty cool game!" Jake said.

"And the best part is that it's full of creepy and scary monsters!" said Ed.

"But it also has it's own Maths involved! Like to subtract the Monsters' Attack points from a duelist's Life Points, and..." he then noticed that nobody was really paying attention, so he became quiet.

"Ok people, it's 07:00 am, and right now most people are still asleep! So, I say we must separate into three different groups, and look around for people that are already awake!" proposed Eddy, as everyone nodded.

* * *

After a while, three groups were made, and they were the Eds' group, Jake's group and Lilo's group. The Eds' group decided to sit in a bench of the park before venturing in the downtown.

"Well, here we are! The hometown of the King of Games, Yugi Motou!" said Double D.

"What are you talking about, Double D?" asked Eddy.

"Double D's talking about the champion of Duel Monsters, a worldwide champion!" said Ed, which surprised both Eddy and Double D.

"Wow lumpy, I'm surprised you managed to show some intelect while wearing your pants!" Eddy said.

"Me three, Eddy!" said Ed, back in his normal, stupid-self.

"Well gentlemen, I don't think we'll manage to get any quarters if we keep on sitting here!" Double D said, as he and the other Eds stood up, and nodded.

"You're right, Double D! Right now, we have to go around, and search for our magnificent quarters! I just hope the others are having a better search!" said Eddy.

* * *

The scene changes to Jake, Trixie and Spud walking on the streets of downtown Domino. They then stopped at a shop called Kame Game Shop, where they saw an old, spiky haired man cleaning up the shop with a broom. He then noticed Jake and the others, and smiled.

"Well, hello there! Welcome to the Kame Game Shop! I'm Solomon Motou, and I'm here to sell you any packs of cards you want to buy!" said Mr. Motou. "But you can call me Grandpa!"

"Wow, it's curious, Jake! Your old man is also treated as Grandpa!" said Spud.

"Well duh, Spud!" said Trixie. "What have you been drinking lately? You've been acting extra stupid ever since we blasted off! Being high in the air must have awful consequences on your Nervous System!"

"Anyways, we came here to sing you some carols! Hum, what was the price again?" Jake said, and after a moment, he remembered. "One quarter for carol!"

Suddenly, someone with a big bag over his shoulder appeared in the Shop's entrance, outraged.

"A QUARTER FOR CAROL? AND I'M THE BURGLER!" said the man, as he runned of, being chased by a police car.

Everyone then sweetdropped, as two minutes later Yugi came from upstairs. Jake then remembered who he was, back a month ago when Yugi had won the Battle City Tournament.

"Hey, I heard about you! You're that guy who won that Battle City Tournament, aren't you?" Jake asked, as Yugi nodded.

"Yes I am, and who are you?" Yugi replied, smiling.

"I'm Jake Long, but call me Jake, dog!" said Jake.

"I'm Trixie, and I'm the smartest of these two rock-heads!" said Trixie, while Jake and Spud said "HEY!".

"And I'm Spud, master in the Skate!" Spud replied.

"Well, you already know me! I'm Yugi Motou!" Yugi said. "I see you already know my Grandpa! So, I noticed you're not from around here!"

"Nope, we're Americans!" said Trixie.

"Yeah, we came in a flying ship, and... OUCH!" Jake and Trixie had stomped Spud's feet to keep him from saying nothing else.

"Well Jake, I think it's a little awkward to be singing Christmas carols around the morning! Maybe you should do it in the end of the afternoon!" said Grandpa.

"We know, but we can only do it until today's night, so we wanna enjoy it to the maximum!" Jake replied.

"Well, wanna come with me? I'm going to hang out with some friends of mine, and maybe you could meet them!" said Yugi, and Jake, Spud and Trixie agreed to it.

"Then again, they may be up to help us!" Jake thought, as they stepped out of the Game Shop.

* * *

At another part of Domino, Lilo and Stitch were walking in the streets, when they bumped into someone. It was a kid, who seemed to be a bit older than Lilo. He had a long black hair, was a wearing a two blue-color stripped, long sleeved shirt, blue pants and white sneakers.

"Oh sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going!" said Lilo.

"Oh, no problem! By the way, my name's Mokuba!" said the kid named Mokuba.

"My name's Lilo, and this is... my dog Stitch!" said Lilo, as Stitch waved.

"Cool dog! So, what are you doing around here?" Mokuba asked.

"I'm trying to find people to listen some Christmas songs that I'll sing, but I've been having bad luck! Each song costs a quarter" said Lilo, and Mokuba had an idea.

"You know what, I think I got a perfect place for you to sing songs, and they'll give you more than that price!" said Mokuba.

"Really? Then, what crazy place is that?" asked Lilo, as Mokuba grabbed her arm, and started running, with Stitch following them.

"My house!" Mokuba said, as they quickly runned to Mokuba's house.

* * *

At another place, the familiar old man was seeing everything that was happening with our heroes in Domino hrough a strange Crystal Ball. He then chuckled.

"Pathetic! Simply pathetic! It's just incredible that these were the ones that tried to stop my plan from growing! Not of a matter, it has just began, and it's about to end!" the old man said, as he then laughed evilly.

He then heard someone's footsteps and noticed that, in front of him, was another one of those blue creatures, holding out a scrool.

"My master, I've found the sacred scrool that contains most of the informations about the mystical Millenium Puzzle!" the blue creature said, as he handed the scrool to the old man.

The old man then smirked, as the blue creature closed its eyes. The old man snapped his fingers, and the creature burned to dust, leaving only the dust and its bones. The old man then snapped his fingers once again and a portal appeared, sucking the dust and bones in.

* * *

The scene changes to the exit of Domino's Park. The Eds were passing by, when they noticed a familiar sight of dust and bones. They then got a scared look on their faces.

"Oh man, Evil Tim's favorite pet is hunting us, guys! HUNTING US, I TELL YOU!" Ed said, as he started running away from the park.

"WAIT ED, JUST WAIT A SECOND!" Double D and Eddy yelled out, as they tried to follow Ed, which was an almost impossible task.

To Be Continued

* * *

Ok readers, finally finished! This was longer than normal, I hope you like it! Anyways, let's stop right here, and please read and review, people... 


End file.
